


Shop till you drop

by DigiConjurer



Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [34]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Acceptance, Chapter 3, Dress Up, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jeralt is an accepting dad, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiConjurer/pseuds/DigiConjurer
Summary: In which we spend the rest of our free time for this 'week' with Byleth going shopping. Because you know what? Some fluff ain't going to kill us now.Hopefully.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The unsorted adventures of Princess Byleth and the Black Eagles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1463725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> Two parts, just for a nice change of pace.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

After the hellscape that was Edelgard’s backstory (like seriously, what the heck makes people think they can just play god all willy-nilly?), the ringing of Byleth's cell phone was almost a welcome sound for both of us. Still should probably change that nickname. Not the most appropriate one. Maybe something like 'opera gal'? That could work. 

“Yes?” she greeted, getting a chuckle from Jeralt of all people. Huh… I guess someone decided to meet the folks. "Dad?"

Another chuckle, this time from Dorothea. Good. This isn't one of those prank calls. Absolutely suck if it somehow was to an extent. No one ever likes those. Not even Arthur. Dude is pretty chill on everything else. But when those fuckers calls, he declares righteous vengeance. Then proceeds to trip over a cord. It's kind of impressive, if it weren't so sad.

"Want to go shopping?" Dorothea inquired, silence falling over the professor. Eventually, a meek 'yes' echoed out from the other end. "Wonderful! I'll be there in a couple minutes!"

Hanging up, Byleth took a deep breath. Only to then realize what she had just agreed to. Bit late to back out now. Nonetheless, she made a beeline towards her bedroom. Here we find a lounging Sothis, just about ready to throw the 3DS into a wall. Don’t do that. Nintendo stuff may be tough, but it’s not invincible. 

"Something wrong?" Byleth inquired, a look being her child's response. So carefully, she took the offending device away.

"Mrgrgrgr…" Sothis growled, glaring towards her guardian. “Give it back.”

Byleth rolled her eyes, 3DS not being returned for the moment. I’m not entirely sure why Sothis would think she would just hand it back to her. Especially without knowing what made her frustrated in the first place.

“Not until you tell me why you’re so pissed.” the professor explained, watching her child look away. So she walked over to that particular part of the room. “If you don’t, I’ll take you shopping.”   
Sothis’s gaze fell to the bed. Mutterings of something followed right after. Not that Mozu or I could actually hear what she’s saying. So Byleth sat down beside her.

“Everytime I try to beat Victor and Victoria, I lose.” Sothis muttered, feeling a hand pat her back. “What?”

Byleth took a deep breath.

“No matter what you do, you can’t win that fight.”

The words roll right on out, a reminder of life’s futility at times. You can try to fight that force, but you’ll never win that battle. Eventually, you’ll have to accept that it’s only inevitable. 

“So Olivia dies every time?” Sothis remarked, vision flooded with images once more. She’s napping, then a man walks in. Sword piercing into her stomach, it’s over in an instant. The last thing she hears is him laughing as he picks her up. It hurts. It hurts. But it won’t stop. It just loops on and on, refusing to let go.

“Sothis?” Byleth remarked, Sothis’s gaze snapping back over to her. “To answer your question, there's nothing you can do except fight onward."

Sothis nodded, finding the 3DS back in her hands. Byleth sat back up and headed for the door. If she was lucky, Dorothea and Jeralt would be right outside. So you can imagine her surprise when she found Sothis standing with her.

"Good. I guess I can get you some actual clothes." Byleth remarked, Sothis shooting her a look. Byleth does have a point though. That outfit may work in the warmer months, but it’s quite cold at the moment. Even if doesn’t seem that it would be that way in the first place. That and it would make you look less like some strange preteen bum. Which I don’t think anyone wants that. Though, I can’t think of any reasons for one to want that.

Thankfully, a knock on the door brought an end to this awkward moment. Byleth pulled the door open, finding Jeralt and Dorothea on the other side.

“Hi dad.” Byleth greeted, taking a deep breath. Sure, the topic of dating had never come up before. Let alone dating another girl. “Yes, she’s my girlfriend.”

Jeralt’s gaze shifted to his daughter.

“Congrats.” he answered, putting his hand on Byleth’s shoulder. “You found someone who thinks the same of you. You’re moving up in the world.”

Byleth’s face glowed pink, even more so as the drones picked them up for the trip to the entrance. Then's it's off to the shopping mall.


	2. Taking a walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have some talking and reach the mall.

I don't own Fire Emblem.

* * *

“Any stores that you want to start out with?” Dorothea inquired, watching Byleth's gaze return to her. The transition from Gareg Mach to the town below was quite gentle as hills go, providing a perfect opportunity for small talk and conversations.

“Uh…” Byleth started, looking around for something to give her an idea. Hubert had already grabbed the costumes for their next mission. Which probably included the shoes and accessories. What else could she need right now? "Probably should swing by the book store for some psychology and therapy books."

Dorothea looked over to her girlfriend, gaze shifting to the legs. Day after day, always the same stockings.

"I was thinking more along the line of clothing stores - maybe to get you some pants."

Byleth looked over to her father. Glad as she was of his acceptance of her choice, the question of attire was something that could go any which way.

“She does have a point, kid.” Jeralt remarked and got a look in return. “Though, at least you make an effort to dress like an actual person, unlike a certain child here.”

Both Byleth and Dorothea’s gaze turned to Sothis. While not knee-deep in her 3DS, I can see where he’s coming from. I’m just going to ignore the look I’m getting from my wife for the moment. When your age sits in the couple of hundreds, you quickly learn what flies as normal to most people. Though, I could show you the outfits that flew as normal back then.

“Mgrgrgr... You probably thought of wearing this at some point because of me.” Sothis countered, Dorothea’s face turning crimson of all colors for the moment. Uh… that’s not an image that I needed in my head for the moment. Mozu, slap it out of me. Ow. I didn’t mean that literally!

“Do I look bad in it?” Byleth inquired, Dorothea shaking her head at the moment. Though, I do thing she noticed the professor’s rosy red cheeks. 

The outskirts of the city came into view, bringing with it actual proper sidewalks and streets. And you know, buildings. Though, you can sort of see the mall.

“Any that you need, dad?”

Jeralt held a finger to his chin, only for that to turn into a quick look behind himself. Wonder what that’s about. Sure, we haven’t really seen much of him since we’ve gotten to Gareg Mach. Sure, he’s around and all, but what does Rhea have him doing?

“I’ve got nothing.” he remarked, Dorothea’s gaze on him. “Is there something that you would like to ask me?”

The opera singer took a deep breath. As rude as it might be to pry, this was kind of like a date, right? Getting to know the person you care is just a normal part of the process.

“So where have you been in Fodlan, Byleth?” she inquired, the professor looking away. Huh… You would think that such a question would at least register some sort of response. 

“Uh…” Byleth muttered, closing her eyes of all actions. The professor was certain that she and her father had traveled in the past. But try as she might, nothing came to her head.

"I can't really think of any place in particular."

Jeralt took a deep breath, looking off to the side. Then he’s over to Dorothea. Oh my, this is going to be

“She’s always been like this.” Jeralt remarked, getting a look from her own daughter. Dude, that’s not the sort of thing you discuss with your daughter’s date. At all. Especially if you want her to get you anything from this mall place. Especially since you’re all the way there. “If anything, Gareg Mach has done some good for her.”

Byleth looked away, grabbing hold of Sothis’s hand. Pushing the door open, she watches the trio pass on through. Then it’s her turn.

Inside, it looks like a mall. You know, those places people would go to in the hopes of getting everything they needed except groceries or a car. Not entirely sure why no one thought of that. Oh, Mozu tells me that’s what grocery stores and car dealerships are for. True, but I do think that those are perfect fits for these abandoned places.

“Ravine should be around here som-.” Dorothea started, only to find herself having to grab hold of Sothis. Mostly so she couldn’t pull her girlfriend away. “Was there something in particular you wanted, Sothis?”

Sothis pointed to the nearby TB Games. There, a large cardboard cutout for something called Bravely Default II stood. Though, it’s coming for something called... the Nintendo Switch.

“Please?”

Byleth took a deep breath, turning to her child.

“No more throwing swords at people.” the professor barked, only for Dorothea to pull out her wallet.

“I can pay.” she explained, heading into the store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty clear how far behind I am. Oh well. One more chapter hopefully.
> 
> TB games is a play on EB Games. Tags should now be fixed as well.


	3. Wearing a Pair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth tries on some jeans and we finish off our Free Time.

I don't own fire emblem.

* * *

Inside, the TB Games was what you expected out of a game store. Gray carpet floors with wall covered in a mix of games, collectibles and other miscellaneous stuff relating to pop culture. All of which compressed into a small box of a room. That’s not counting the back area of course.

“How may I help you?” the clerk asked, Dorothea pointing over to the Nintendo Switch. “That’ll be 279 gold.”

Opening her purse up, the required gold getting set down on the counter. The clerk turned around and headed for the back room. So the opera singer began looking around. More specifically, the section for Switch games.

“Sothis, any game in particular that you want with your Switch?” Dorothea called out, watching the child let go of Byleth’s hand and head over to her. All while Byleth and Jeralt watched on. Probably just surprised by the iniative being taken by the opera singer at the moment.

“What are my options?” Sothis remarked, led over to the small corner of the room that housed those particular games. You know, like that other chain of game stores. Not going to name them or anything. “Oh. So only one, right?”

Dorothea nodded, gaze shifting away from Sothis and back to Byleth for the moment.

“Uh… do you want any games?” she called out, her girlfriend shaking their head. Fair enough. Not everyone is going to be into that stuff. “Okay.”

So the opera singer returned her gaze to Sothis. Having successfully narrowed her choices it looks to be either a horse racing game or something called Water Crest: Three Schools. Okay, I think that’s a bit on the nose. But in regards to what exactly, I’m not sure.

“Uh... Sothis?” Dorothea remarked, her gaze on the second option. Byleth hadn’t said how old Sothis was in the first place, but should she really be playing something rated for 12+? “Just how old are you?”

Sothis’s gaze shot away from her friend, fixating instead on the ground. She was certain that it had to be hundreds, if not thousands of years old. Even if that’s somehow the case, she doubted that Dorothea would take it as fact. She probably would dismiss it. So the child went with the next best thing.

“Uh… 13!” Sothis blurted out, Byleth already making her way over. This had definitely not gone to plan. If anything, she was about to be overruled. Though, I will give you points for trying the Loli angle. Even if that is absolutely degenerate most of the time that argument is used. Yes, I’m aware that’s rich coming from me of all people. Believe me, I know.

“She’s five, maybe six.” Byleth explained, death glare for the moment going unnoticed. Easier that way. “Yet, Bravely Default is a T-rated game. She should be alright with Water Crest.”

Turning her focus back towards her child, Byleth knelt on down.

“Would that work with you, Sothis?” she remarked, getting a nod in return. Thankfully, this was when the clerk returned with our game console. Though, it was our professor who would be paying for our game. Bagging up our sale, it's time to head on to this 'Ravine' store. Not the name I would've gone with. Maybe something like 'hole' or even… Gap. Actually, no that sounds stupid. Whatever the case, our heroes find their way to the front of Ravine. Which is located right across from a nice little sweet shop. Wait. I think I saw Manuela doing… something. Doesn’t really matter right now. She’s sober, which means the chance of something dumb happening is really low. Right? Unless there’s a hangover involved. Then bad decisions are bound to be made. That’s beyond the point at the moment.

“We’re going to head for the pants section.” Dorothea explained, getting a nod from Jeralt. Followed by more silence. Then it’s off to the sweet shop. Huh… Was not expecting that to happen. Oh well. This should make this part a cinch. Right? Especially the part where we go to the pants.

“Dorothea, why do you want me to try on a pair of pants?” Byleth remarked, Dorothea’s gaze right on her legs at the moment.

“Because I thought you would look nice in a pair or two.” the opera singer remarked. Which is great and all, except for the fact that her face was as red as cherries currently. Mozu, do we have any at the moment? If we do, I’ll take a bowl of them. Please? Thank you.

“Okay…” Byleth answered and watched Dorothea grab a pair of jeans of a rack. Then a pair of much plain pants. Handing them both over to her, a short trip to a dressing room followed. “Which one do you want me to try on first?”

The professor watched her student/girlfriend point towards the regular pants. She had kind of expected Dorothea to choose the jeans first. Giving a nod, it was time to try these garments on. Inside, the dressing was a plain white room with a floor that's just as plain. At least you get a seat to set things on. Nonetheless, Byleth slipped her stockings off and let the pants take their place. Huh. This isn’t quite what I expected to see today. Though, at least I now have some cherries to munch down. So it all evens out.

“What do you think?” Byleth remarked, making her exit back into the store proper. Dorothea’s gaze was already on her legs, though her expression wasn’t quite what the professor was expecting right now.

“Those look alright on you.” Dorothea remarked, focusing shifting away from the legs at the moment. “Maybe try the jeans now?”

Watching Byleth return to the dressing room, she took a deep breath. Maybe this would somehow be better than the generic pair of pants. If not, then it’s back to stockings for Byleth. Least she could do was put on a pair that weren’t mangled in a gazillion places.

“How do I look?”

The nosebleed that followed was very, very, juvenile. Not that the opera singer really cared.

“We’ll take them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was fun. Though, the hardest part was coming up with a knock-off name for Gap. Ravine doesn't sound that nice.
> 
> Onto people trying on maid outfits in 2020.


End file.
